


Every Potter Is Lgbt And You Can't Fucking Stop Me

by bubbleteaz



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: James is bi, M/M, albus is ftm, all the potters are lgbt what the fuck are u gonna do about it, background scorbus, everybody in the potters is lgbt, trans albus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleteaz/pseuds/bubbleteaz
Summary: James discovers something new about himself.





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious fanfiction! I wanted to write about James coming out to his family and them accepting him, something that I was never given. I hope you enjoy this!

All James remembered from that morning was one of his roommate's alarm clocks going off. He stayed up all night, which was probably going to be a mistake seeing as he had to pack to leave for break later that afternoon. He dragged himself out of bed, and did the normal morning routine. However, when he got to breakfast, all he could think about was the last quidditch practice before the big pre-christmas game the next day. 

“Oi, James, you alright mate? You look super tired.” 

“Yeah, I’m fine. I was just up a bit late last night, that’s all.”

That’s right, all he did was stay up a bit. He most definitely wasn’t thinking about his teammates while they practiced. He was NOT thinking about how hard it was not to blush when his quidditch captain put his arm around his shoulders. He wasn’t thinking about the practice later today, scheming ways to get the captain to repeat the arm over the shoulder. Nope. Just studying.

As everybody started leaving for the last day of classes, James realized that he didn’t just want the quidditch captain to put his arm around him. He wanted to put his arm around girls too, but he wanted boys to put their arms around him, and-

“James! I’ve been calling your name for like, 4 minutes now. Did you not sleep or something? Oh boy, Mum and Dad are gonna be so mad at you-”

“I’m fine, Al. I was just up late last night reading.”

“Since when did you read? I wasn’t aware that you could do that.”

“Albus, just shut up and go talk to your boyfriend.”

“Yeah, yeah, I’ll leave you alone. I won’t mention this to Mum or Dad, either.”

“Thanks, Al. I’ll see you at lunch.”  
With that, James got up and left the dining hall, and headed for his first class. He sat down in the seat, and then instantly zoned out. Why couldn’t he stop thinking about the Quidditch captain? He wasn’t bisexual or anything, no. He was positive he was straight. After all, he liked girls, right? 

The day went by much quicker than expected, and James soon found himself in the last class of the day, potions. As Professor Slughorn began his daily rambling, James once again found himself zoning out and thinking about the captain again. He kept thinking about practice later that day, and doing more than just the arm around the shoulder. Maybe he could get a ki-

“Mr. Potter, I do hope you can tell me what we’re brewing today.”

“I, um, I.. I can’t Professor. Sorry, Sir.”

As the class laughed, James felt his face heating up. 

“Alright, alright, quiet down. Mr.Potter, today we will be brewing Amortentia. Go collect your ingredients, and as punishment for not listening you will be doing by yourself.”

So they had to brew amortentia? Cool, ok. If he made it correctly, he could prove that he was straight. He could prove that he only liked girls. Then it’d be ok. So, James got up, grabbed his ingredients, and brewed the amortentia. Simple as that. When it came time to smell them, however, he almost started crying. The amortentia wasn’t supposed to smell like his quidditch captain. It was supposed to smell like the pretty girl from Ravenclaw that had a crush on him. It was supposed to smell like a girl. Not a- not a boy. 

“Mr.Potter, since you zoned out, why don’t you tell us what your amortentia smells like?”

“Well, um, it smells like a girl’s perfume, and some vanilla lotion.”  
That was a lie. It smelled of firewood and broom cleaner. Just like the quidditch captain. Well, at least he managed to pass it off as a girl’s scent. He tried to get it out of his head, and soon he found himself in his dorm packing to leave for winter break the next day. Soon, he had finished packing, eaten dinner, and was now heading down to the quidditch field for one last practice before the break.

When James arrived at the quidditch field, he found that himself and the captain were the only ones there.

“Connor? I thought we were going to have a practice today?”

“Well, I was planning on it… but I actually need to confess something to you, James”

James’s heart started pounding in his chest. Was he going to confess his love to him? Was he going to put his arm around him again?

“I… actually, it’d be easier to just show you. Is that alright?”

“Huh? Yeah, that’s alright.”

“Would you mind closing your eyes?”

James closed his eyes. He felt the cold winter air brush over his chapped lips. Then he felt something warm. He immediately pushed his lips back onto Connor’s. James then discarded the thought of being straight. He Liked girls and boys, so would that make him bisexual? Yeah, he was bisexual. When he and Connor pulled apart, James found his face heating up. 

“If you couldn’t tell, James, I… I love you. I’m gay.”

“It’s fine. I… I love you too.”

“Then… would you be alright with dating mesh packing for home, but I’ll write you over winter break. I actually already have a christmas gift for you, so I’ll be sure to send that via owl mail.”

“Well, I guess I’ll see you after break, James.”

“Yeah, I guess this is it for a while.”

As James turned to leave, he turned back around to say one last thing to Connor.

“I love you.”

“I love you too, James. I’ll be sure to send you something for christmas.”

James found himself walking away from that encounter the happiest he had been in months.


	2. james style.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HI!!! i finally uploaded chapter two, everybody say thank u lofi beats girl for getting me in a writing mood. I should also probably mention that elements of this story (ie. wizards having laptops) are based off of my close friend's headcanon that the seal of secrecy was broken after the second wizarding war, thus allowing the wizards to enlist the help of muggles to acquire electronics.

After last night’s events, James woke up once again to the sound of an alarm. His roommates were exchanging goodbyes, but all James could think about was his boyfriend. That’s right, James has a boyfriend. He smiled like an idiot, and when he was asked why he only answered with “I’m just excited to go home.” He then decided to go to breakfast before leaving for the station so he could say bye to his friends who were staying for the break. However, as he did so, he bumped into Albus.

“Why do you look so happy? Did you get a girlfriend or something? You’ve been complaining about being single, so it’d be a nice change.”

“No, Al. It’s nothing like that. I’m just excited for the break. That’s all.”

“Alright, whatever you say. I’m gonna walk with Scorp to the station so we can be together until we get to London.”

“I’ll see you on the train, Al.”

“Same goes for you.”

James was sweating bullets. Could Albus tell? Albus was gay after all, is there any way he could have known? No, there’s no way. It was just James and Connor on the field last night. There was nobody else there. He was sure of that. Then why did he have a feeling that somebody knew? James discarded that thought and continued walking to breakfast. As he sat down and started putting food on his plate, one of his roommates sat next to him and made casual conversation about the break.

“So, James, are you staying here or going home for break?”

“I’ll be going home for break, you?”

“I’m also going home, I hope you enjoy your break.”

“You too.”

Shortly after that James finished his breakfast. He then got up and left for Hogsmeade, saying bye to a few kids in his year who were staying for break. As he boarded the train, he ran into Connor, but they were both too embarrassed to say anything. Sitting in an empty train compartment, James closed his eyes and slept until he pulled up to platform 9 and ¾. 

“James! James! Over here, James!”

“Mum! Dad! It’s good to see you, I missed you.”

“We missed you too, James. Where’s your brother?”

“I think he’s saying bye to Scorpius, he should find us in a minute.”

James wondered if his parents could tell that he had a boyfriend just from looking at him. No, that wasn’t possible. He hoped it wasn’t possible. They thought he was straight anyways, so it wouldn’t really matter if they found out he was seeing somebody- he could just say it was a girl from another house. “Alright, does everybody have their things together?” Harry asked as James zoned back in, unaware of what was happening. During James’s zone out, Albus had come back from saying bye to Scorpius after promising to write over the break. The next thing James knew, he and his family were all stepping into green flames and yelling their address to go home.  
Stepping out of the fireplace, James made a beeline for his room, shouting out a quick “I’m taking a nap, wake me up for dinner!”. James, as any normal teenage boy who had just gotten a boyfriend, did in fact not take the nap he had claimed he was going to take, and instead pulled out some paper, ink, and a quill and began to write to Connor. The letter had gone something like   
“Connor, I already miss you so so so soso much. I do wish you could have spent the break with me, I miss you a bunch”.  
James wasn’t sure why he heard Albus narrating, until he turned around and saw Albus reading over his shoulder.  
“James, this is the gayest shit I have seen in my 14 years of life. I was betting on you coming out as bi when you graduated hogwarts, but-”  
“ALBUS WHY DID YOU DO THAT!!”  
James was probably the most embarrassed he had been in years, until Albus reassured him that, “Chill, James. I won’t say anything to mum or dad yet. I won’t tell Lily either. Snitches get stitches, y’know.” James didn’t know it was possible to be so relieved, and he relaxed in his chair. Albus looked at him as if to say “so? Tell me more!”. James wasn’t sure where to start, but Albus apparently knew that, so he interrupted him with a “Dinner’s ready. Mum told me to come get you” and left the room.  
As James followed Albus down the stairs, Lily Luna waved at them from the dinner table. James started wondering if he should tell his parents about his boyfriend. He made the silent decision to himself that he’d do it before winter break ended- in classic James style. That night, after dinner, he hauled Albus up to his room and opened his laptop, which conveniently had amazon open on it.   
“James, why’d you drag me up here just to show me some amazon tab on your shitty laptop?”  
“My laptop is NOT shitty, Albus. And for your information, I needed your help.”  
“Ok, so what does your shitty laptop have to do with you needing my help?”  
“I want to come out to mum and dad, but I’m”- James choked on a breath- “I’m scared”.  
Albus was confused. Why would James be scared about coming out? After all, Albus himself was out to his parents about him being gay, so why would James be worried about it? Then again, James tended to overanalyze everything, so this was probably a case of that.  
“I’m just scared” James started, “that they’ll take it the wrong way, y’know? That I’m only doing this because you are, or something like that. I don’t even know if I want to tell them at this point.”  
Albus looked at his brother and said “James, you know that’s not true. You should tell them- Classic James Style.”

So James told his parents on Christmas morning, classic James style. He looked his parents in the eyes and said “Mum, Dad, I’m bi and I’ve got a boyfriend, so if that’s a problem or whatever, then-”

James was cut off by his parents hugging him and saying “We love you all the same, hon. Nothing will ever change that.”

 

That night, James and his parents hung up the bi flag James and Albus had ordered off of James’s shitty, shitty laptop.


End file.
